Shadow
by Olimka
Summary: Una muerte da el aviso que todo lo que se conose cambiara, se neesitara ayuda para saber quien queire el poder de Tyson y no solo el poder si no a él tambien.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

_**INTRODUCCION**_

Era invierno y la tormenta empeoraba cada segundo que pasaba, en las calles no avía nadie, exceptuando a un joven que corría, rezando poder llegar a su destino.

Era miércoles a las 11:55pm y en la mansión Hiwatari.

Tock Tock

Se levanta de la cama un joven de pelo bicolor y abre la puerta de su habitación- Que sucede? -de pocos amigos-

Un hombre de avanzada edad le habla al joven- Joven lo buscan.

-Quién viene a molestar a esta hora?

-El joven Takao Kinomiya.

-Tyson? Pero hubiera tenido que venir a las 8pm.

Se oye un trueno.

-Sí joven. Qué quiere que le diga?

-Ahora voy. -cierra la puerta.

2 min. después en la sala.

-Kai!

-Que paso por que no viniste? Por que estas empapado? No conoces los paraguas?

-Lo siento Kai, lo que pasa es que hoy nos llego esto al dojo?

Kai toma el papel que Tyson tenia en sus manos y lo lee detenidamente.

-Que es lo que quieren?

-No por eso... tu todavía tienes a Black Drancer bajo llave, verdad?

-Como sabes eso?

-Te conozco muy bien y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que guardaras esto junto con Black Drancer.

Extiende la mano y luego ve el objeto en ella-Dragoon!

-Claro si no es ninguna molestia.

-Esta bien, lo guardare.

-Disculpa por haberte despertado, gracias y buenas noches. -Caminando directo a la puerta.

-Te piensas ir con esta tormenta?

-Pues si, te deje plantado en la cena, pero como llego esto y si eso fuera poco te desperté y...

-Puedes guardar silencio- mira a Tyson que ya se callo- Gracias, quédate a dormir, después me dirán que soy infrahumano.

-Bueno gracias.

Una semana después eran la 1:22am y se oye...- en el dojo.

-Eres tu?

-Si, me quedare con su poder.

- Traidor.

- Deja de dar lata viejo, me quedare con su poder y el cuerpo del muchacho.

Señalando a un joven que esta desmayado en el suelo de madera.

- MALDITOOOO!

- Gracias por el cumplido, jajajaja.

- Déjalo no te acerques -se interpone entre el extraño y el joven.

- Adiós viejo, saluda a tu nuera en el infierno.

El extraño le ensarta la espada en el lado del corazón y mata al anciano.

- Quiero que impidan que esos dos bastardos vengan al funeral.

1 hora después.

- Tyson pequeño despierta. O por Dios, por favor despierta.

- Otto, que paso? donde esta mi abuelo?

- Lo siento, pero el sensei... -señalando al anciano que esta siendo tapado por un manta blanca que le están poniendo-

- ABUELOOOOOOOOOO -tratando de acercársele pero lo detiene Otto y otro paramédico-

- No se puede hacer nada.

- Pero...

Tomando a Tyson en brazos como si fuera bebe- Ven Ty, vamos a tu cuarto, curemos tus heridas.

-No... mi abuelo... Otto...

-No te preocupes yo arreglo todo, tranquilo.

-No, no, yo tenia que luchar! -siendo arrastrado por Otto asta su habitación.

-Estoy seguro que hiciste lo que pudiste, en ese caso yo seria el culpable por no haber estado aquí.

3:10am

-Llévense el cadáver, yo hablare con el chico.

-Sí.

-Comisario Gotto.

Gotto era un hombre de unos 35 años, tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color con una estatura de 1.75

-Detective Shido, lo llamaron?

Shido era un hombre de unos 36 años, tez blanca, cabello canche ojos verdes y con una estatura de 1.78

-Sí y quien estuvo presente?

-Un niño de 15 años, su nombre es Takao.

-Y cual era el parentesco?

-Era su abuelo.

-Mmm, donde esta?

-Esta en su habitación, el que llamo era un estudiante de este dojo y encontró la escena, llamo después de haber dejado al niño en su habitación.

-Si, tubo una muy buena idea alejarlo de aquí, vamos a ver al muchacho.

En el cuarto de Tyson.

-Soy el detective Shido y le vengo a preguntar que fue lo que paso, claro, si tiene deseos y ganas de hablar.

-Yo...

-Si no quieres hablar te esperaremos a que quieras, solo que pederíamos tiempo.

-Snif... lo diré...

-Que sucedió? -sentándose en la silla del escritorio de Tyson.

-Bueno...

Flash Back

Me recuerdo que era medía noche y que escuche extraños sonidos así que me levante y fui con mi abuelo.

12am

-Abuelo oigo ruidos raros.

-Ven, Toma tu Katana, iremos a ver.

Después llegamos al dojo como unos 5min después

12:05am

-Quién es usted?

En eso vimos una persona que tenia la cara tapada.

-Vengo por las cosas que me pertenecen.

-De que esta usted hablando?

-Tan pequeño e ingenuo.

En eso me recuerdo que m e lance asía él, pero no pude hacer nada, era mas fuerte.

Fin Flash Back.

-Y de ahí ya no recuerdo nada.

Pobre, perder a su abuelo -Bueno, con eso empezaremos.

Entrando al cuarto un oficial –Señor empezaremos a buscar huellas.

-Esta bien. –Responde Gotto.

-Oficial, también llame al joven Otto.

-Si.

3:55am

-Me llamaron? –pregunta el joven al entrar a la habitación.

-Sí. –responde Gotto

-Será que puede traer algo de tomar al chico? –Agrega Shido

-Con mucho gusto, permiso.

Otto sale del cuarto, sin antes ver a un Tyson muy abatido.

4:00am

Se sienta a la par de Tyson en la cama el detective, ya que se siente triste por el joven al ver que esta solo. -Tienes más familiares?

-Snif... si...

-Donde se encuentran? –Pregunta el comandante

-Snif... mi papá en México... y mi hermano en Grecia... Snif.

-Me puedes dar los teléfonos para localizarlos?

Tyson señala con su dedo unos números que están pegados en su librera. Gotto se acerca y toma los números para luego salir de la habitación.

-Tyson, si necesitas algo solo avísanos, si? –Le hace saber amablemente el detective.

Tyson solo afirma con la cabeza. Luego de eso entra Otto con una taza de leche chocolateada y...

-Joven Otto, me permite hacerle unas preguntas?

-Sí, no hay problema. -dándole la taza a Tyson

-Como se entero de lo que sucedió?

-Bueno, yo en algunas ocasiones me quedo a dormir y hoy era una de ellas, pero un mi amigo celebraba su cumpleaños y fui a su casa, al regresar me di cuenta que Tyson no se encontraba aquí y fui a buscar al Abuelo, pero no lo encontré en su alcoba, así que me puse a buscarlo y los encontré en el dojo. Luego los llame a ustedes.

-Tienes testigos?

-Si los tengo señor. Pero ustedes creen que atacaría al sensei, sí él es como mi abuelo.

- No, pero siempre se investiga todo.

5:00am

-Demonios!

-que sucede Gotto? -entrando a la sala.

-No logro localizar a los familiares.

-A ninguno?

-No, a ninguno y me dicen que el hermano no ha regresado desde hace tres días y el papá en una semana.

-Esto se me hace extraño.

-Crees que sea algo contra la familia?

-No sé, aun no sé.

6:15am

En una casa de dos niveles se encuentran un grupo de jóvenes que están, la mayoría, listos para partir.

-Dijiste que estarías listo! –Reprocha un joven de baja estatura y con lentes reprimiendo a su amigo por la tardanza.

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde. –Responde un joven estadounidense bajando por las gradas.

-Sabes que todavía tenemos que levantar a Tyson y sabes que para entrenamiento no lo hace. –Agrega el chico de ojos de gato.

-Lo sé, mejor vamonos.

6:30am cerca del dojo.

-que abra sucedido? Por que hay policías? – pregunta el pequeño de lentes.

-Vamos. –dice el joven de cabello bicolor.

Así los chicos corren madia cuadra asta llegar al perímetro de la policía, donde los policías no los dejan cruzar.

-Si envíen esto. –Informa el detective. Al darse vuelta se da cuenta del alboroto y se acerca.-Que sucede?

-Le estoy diciendo a estos jóvenes que no pueden pasar. –Informa el oficial.

-Ustedes que hacen aquí? –pregunta el detective

-En ese dojo vive nuestro amigo y quedamos en juntarnos hoy. –Responde el neko.

-Su amigo es Tyson?

-Sí.

-Déjenlos pasar.

En la sala

-Que sucedió? –Pregunta el ruso-nipones.

-Hoy a la 1:30am mataron al señor Kinomiya, abuelo de Takao o Tyson.

-Queeeee? –Preguntan lo jóvenes asombrados ya que sus sentidos no daban abasto a lo que oían

-Siento ser yo el que se los dijo, pero su amigo esta muy mal ya que él estuvo durante el ataque.

-Donde fue? –Pregunta preocupado el neko.

-En el dojo.

Kai no oye más, se para y camina asía el cuarto de Tyson, en el cual Otto tenia una pequeña batalla.

-Tyson debes de tomar algo, te puede hacer mal.

-... -viendo una foto donde esta él y su abuelo.

-Aunque sea tomate este vaso de leche, esta tibia. –Persuade de nuevo.

-No entiendes, vete, quiero estar con mi abuelo! -dijo elevando la voz

En el marco de la puerta -Solo quiere que estés bien, al igual que yo.

-Kai? -se levanta de la cama y corre asía Kai quien lo recibe y luego lo abraza -Snif... mi abuelo... snif... -Se desmaya

-Tyson!

-Póngalo en la cama.

-Sí.

Ya eran las 9am cuando en la sala suena el teléfono.

-Halo? –Contesta el detective.

-Disculpe hablo a la casa de los Granger?

-Quien es usted?

-Soy el señor Dickenson y deseo hablar con algún miembro de los Balde Brakers.

-Señor Dickenson?

-Yo Contesto... -se levanta Ray y se acerca al teléfono -Halo?

-Ray! Que paso? Nos teníamos que juntar hace una hora.

-Lo que paso es que hubo un problema.

-Cuál?

-Es referente a Tyson.

-No se despertó?

-No es eso, mataron al abuelo.

-Como?

-Hoy en la mañana cuando venimos nos enteramos.

-Voy para haya.

-Señor D?

-Sí?

-Ya que están todos los equipos, que no vengan ya que Tyson esta muy mal y solo ha hablado con los detectives y en este momento esta en su cuarto con Kai y Otto.

-No te preocupes y ya localizaron al señor Granger y a Hitoshi?

-No, no los han localizado.

-Y quien esta al cargo de todo?

-Un comandante y un detective.

-Llego en 15min.

-Esta bien.

Cuelgan el teléfono.

-Y? –Pregunta el rubio.

-Viene para acá. -sentándose en el sillón y abraza a Max que tiene los ojos rojos por haber llorado ya.

Mientras en el cuarto de Tyson, este lloraba abiertamente en las piernas de Kai el cual le daba pequeñas caricias en la espalda.

Bueno como pudieron dar cuenta lo he vuelto a subir y lo eh modificado, tanto la escritura como la trama, así que en muchas oportunidades los capítulos serán cortos y no entraran todos los personajes o solo entraran los personajes secundarios, pero es que aquí intentare una nueva forma de escribir, así, que dejen reviews y espero que lo lean.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

**1**

-Sáquenme de aquí!

Son los gritos que se oyen en una prisión, los gritos de un joven que busca con desesperación las respuestas del por que su cautiverio.

-Alguien me escucha!

Era una de las muchas preguntas que gritara ya hace más de 10 horas. Pasos se acercan a la celda del joven y con ellos se abre la puerta por la cual entran dos tipos.

-Cierra la boca y te la cerramos a golpes.

Es la advertencia dada por uno de sus captores.

-Solo quiero saber que hago aquí.

Es la insistencia del joven.

-No ha entendido. –Y con eso le dan un golpe en el estomago y otro en la boca.

-A ver si así aprendes a callarte. –Dice el segundo de sus captores y con esto salen los dos dejando al joven en el frío suelo y el la completa obscuridad de la celda.

-Creo que solo nos falta al chico. No es cierto?

-Solo el chico y podremos liberar el poder.

En ese momento uno de los celulares de los individuos presentes suena.

-Halo?... sí... entiendo... esperaremos a sus ordenes señor... no se preocupe todo esta bajo control... no señor no lo hemos... si... estaremos pendientes a sus ordenes.

-Y?

-Que esperemos sus instrucciones.

-Y cuanto tiempo crees que se tarde?

-No lo sé, solo hay que esperar.

-Hum.

-No te agrada?

-Prefiero entrar en acción.

Así las dos personas se quedaron sentados en la espera de las ordenes de su jefe, en la espera que sus anhelos se le sean cumplidos.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

**2**

-Haaa. –Dice molesto el detective.

-Que sucede? –Pregunta el comisario.

-Esos inútiles con los que trabajo, siempre quieren que uno haga las cosas y para eso se les paga. –Dice tirándose al sofá.

-Y que haremos? Nos quedaremos aquí? –Sentándose al lado del detective.

-No, yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que me iré a la cede.

-Entonces te acompañare. Le decimos a Tyson?

-No, dejémosele dicho con alguien más.

Knoc knok

-Adelante.

-Disculpe soy el señor Dickenson y vengo a ver a los chicos.

-Mucho gusto, soy el detective Shido y él es el comisario Gotto.

-Mucho gusto, ustedes están a cargo del asesinato del señor Granger?

-Si somos nosotros y con su permiso nos retiramos. –Dice el detective.

-Por favor avísele a Tyson que le estaremos informando de lo que averigüemos.

-Sí con mucho gusto. Y sabe donde están?

-En la habitación del chico.

-Gracias.

-Ya regreso ire a traer agua para Tyson.

-Gracias Otto. –Responde el güero.

-No quieren nada?

-Traeles agua a todos por favor Otto.

-No hay problema Tyson.

Así sale Otto de la habitación.

-Otto!

-Señor D.

-Como esta?

-Más tranquilo, pero aun triste.

-Entrare, con tu perimiso.

-Propio.

-Maldito Tyson, cuando me dejaras hacerte mio?

Continuara...


End file.
